Shadow's second chance
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: A história de como Shadow tem uma segunda opotunidade para amar depois de Maria. Irá aproveitá-la? ShadMay :D ShadowxOC


**Eu apenas queria dizer que não possuo nenhuma das personagens aqui referidas excepto : a May. May é MINHA! Muahahahah. **

**Continuando não tenho paciência para dividir isto em capítulos por isso leiam assim, que se percebe perfeitamente. **

**Espero que gostem ;D**

**ShadMay forever :DD**

Shadow's Second Chance

_I – Onde pertenço?_

_Shadow entrou dentro do edifício. Apenas mais um prédio cinzento igual a tantos outros. No entanto aquele era com toda a certeza um dos prédios mais visitados de Mobius. Shadow avançou e encontrou uma porta castanha, no entanto esta estava marcada com duas asas de morcego. Shadow abriu e passou por um longo corredor. A música ressoava pelas paredes e dava a sensação que o corredor estava a pulsar. Por fim deu de caras com dois lobos enormes, guardando uma porta cinzenta. _

_- Boa noite, Sr. Shadow. – disse um dos lobos. _

_- Boa noite Spike, boa noite Jacob. – replicou Shadow sem sequer olhar para eles e abriu a porta. _

_Assim que entrou deu de caras com um local escuro iluminado por vários holofotes coloridos. As paredes eram roxas muito escuras e o chão cinzento opaco. Por toda o lado havia mesas dos mais diferentes formatos e cores, umas compridas outras pequenas. Todas estavam apinhadas. Estavam colocadas de maneira aleatória e era algo difícil de passar para o outro lado. Empregadas de camisolas verdes e calções de ganga curtos destribuiam todo o tipo de bebidas. Eram imensas pois era difícil dar conta do recado. Mal os clientes saiam as mesas tinham de ser limpas pois já havia gente lá sentada. Era sem dúvida díficil trabalhar ali. Por fim Shadow conseguiu atravessar para o outro lado e sem tropeçar em ninguém, o que era quase impossível. Assim que deixou a zona das mesas deu de caras com uma enorme pista de dança redonda ladeada de colunas onde várias pessoas dançavam assim como na pista de dança que estava apinhada. A pista era composta por quadrados multicolores dos quais saía uma luz ofuscante. Shadow olhou para cima onde viu o DJ que mexia e remixava os discos agilemente. Era um crocodilo. Na verdade era um detective durante o dia, mas como não ganhava bem virara-se também para este negócio. Vector olhou para Shadow e acenou. _

_Shadow acenou também para ele e dirigiu-se por fim ao enorme balcão do bar. O balcão era nada mais que a parte de fora de um quarto de círculo. Havia um local reservado para as empregadas irem buascar as bebidas, e aí estava um barmen de propósito para atender os pedidos das mesas. Depois havia outros três barmens e o chefe de todos, Mighty the armadillo. Este fazia acrobacias com as garrafas e preparava as mais excêntricas bebidas._

_- Ei Shadow! – gritou ele. _

_Shadow dirigiu-se para lá. _

_- Olá Mighty. – disse ele sentando-se num dos bancos pretos que havia à volta do balcão. – A Rouge?_

_- A patroa está ali a falar com o Vector. – disse ele apontando para as colunas, onde se via uma morcega com roupas agarradas a dar instruções. _

_Sim, estávamos no clube Rouge. O local mais in de Mobius. _

_- Vais querer alguma coisa? – perguntou Mighty. _

_- Sim, prepara-me wisky duplo, com gelo. – respondeu Shadow numa voz monocórdica. _

_Shadow olhou à volta vendo a loucura das pessoas. A bebida aliada a euforia dava uns resultados sem dúvida interessantes. Pareciam loucos dançando, flirtando uns com os outros. Por Shadow passaram cerca de 5 raparigas que lhe piscaram o olho mas Shadow limitou-se a revirar os olhos. Todos os dias a mesma coisa. Aquele clube para Shadow era a encarnação do pecado e da perdição na Terra. Shadow sorriu para si próprio, exactamente o tipo de sítio de Rouge. O que ele não entendia era como era possível que esta estivesse interessa naque echidna vermelho resmungão e que idolatrava a paz. Eles eram simplesmente demasiado diferentes. Excepto numa coisa: na teimosia. Apesar de todas as discussões que eles tinham era óbvio que se amavam e as vezes que Rouge deixava o bar sozinho e ia 'chatear' Knuckles eram cada vez mais. _

_- Olá bonitão. – disse uma voz sensual atrás de Shadow. _

_Shadow sorriu. Ele sabia bem quem era. Os modos de Rouge podiam ser algo estranhos mas a Shadow pareciam sobretudo um tanto maternais._

_- Olá Rouge. – disse ele. _

_Ela agilmente voou para o outro lado do balcão. _

_- Então, o que te traz por cá? – perguntou ela. _

_- É possível que tenhamos um problema. – Uma das razões pela qual o governo não implicava com Rouge era pelo facto de esta ser uma espiã ao seu serviço. Tal como ele. _

_- Problema? – disse Rouge mantendo a sua boa disposição. Ela nisso era um tanto parecida com Sonic. Na pior das situações o seu humor era sempre inabalável. Aquela imitação… Shadow ainda não gostava muito de Sonic mas tinha de lhe dar mérito, ele era um bom líder e sabia manter a cabeça fria quando necessário. Além disso era simpático e não afugentava as pessoas. Ele já não podia dizer o mesmo. _

_- Sim um problema. – disse ele bebendo um pouco do seu wisky. – Detectei uma grande fonte de Chaos Force. Aqui em Mobius. _

_- Quão grande? – perguntou Rouge interessada. _

_- Muito grande. – continuou Shadow. – Mas não consigo localizá-la. É como se estivesse em todo o lado, não percebo. _

_- Será que são as esmeraldas? – perguntou ela intrigada. _

_- Terão de ser 4 ou 5. Mas pode ser. Não entendo é porque não as consigo localizar… - Shadow estava frustrado. Ele era o Ultimate Life Form. Era suposto ele ser incrivel. Era suposto ele não falhar. E no seu reportório já constavam demasiadas falhas. Assim que pensou nisso veio-lhe à memória o olhar azul celeste de Maria que tinha deixado morrer. A tristeza cobriu-o como um cobertor retirando-lhe o ar. Decidiu assim afastar estas memórias. _

_- Isto é muito estranho… Achas que o Eggman? – perguntou Rouge._

_- Não sei. Mas algo de estranho se passa. Algo de muito estranho. _

_- Bom, parece que vamos ter de esperar para ver. – disse Rouge descontraidamente. – Bem tenho de ir alegrar os meus clientes. _

_Nisto voou até Vector e desligou a múscia captando a atenção dos clientes._

_- Muito bem pessoal de seguida concurso braço de ferro!! Quem ganhar… recebe um vale de 500 euros para gastar aqui!! _

_O público urrou. Shadow tinha de admitir, Rouge sabia bem como cativar os seus clientes. _

_Shadow decidiu sair dali. Não simpatizava com aquela euforia que ali se sentia. Não era propriamente o lugar onde ele pertencia. 'Mas, pensando bem onde é que eu pertenço?' Shadow nunca se sentia bem em lado nenhum quando rodeado de outras pessoas. Excepto quando ia em missões com os seus 'pseudo amigos do Sonic Team', aí às vezes conseguia sentir-se útil visto que todos se preocupavam com ele. Até Sonic. _

_Ao sair do edíficio Shadow inspirou fundo para tirar aquele cheiro a fumo do clube. De seguida decidiu dar um corrida e foi até Station Square. Lá estava tudo calmo. Apenas um ou dois casais passeavam no parque e um ou dois comiam gelados na esplanada. Shadow seguiu e decidiu sentar-se em cima de um velho carvalho. Como era já seu hábito. Shadow não tinha casa. Por vezes dormia em casa de Rouge, mas ele apreciava mais dormir ao ar livre. Em cima de uma árvore ao algo assim. _

_Por fim Shadow deixou que o cansaço o vencesse e fechou os olhos adormecendo. _

_II – 1º encontro_

_Shadow acordou com a luz do sol a bater-lhe nos olhos. Assim abriu-os devagarinho e olhou para baixo. 'Oh bolas!' Encontrava-se alguém por debaixo da árvore. Um alguém muito familiar. Ela tinha cabelo loiro?? Era sem dúvida uma ouriça. Trazia roupas maioritariamente pretas, uma bandolete verde e um cachecol preto com as pontas verdes. Shadow olhou com mais atenção. Ela tinha um caderno e com um lápis estava a desenhar, muito detalhadamente, as pessoas no jardim. Shadow olhou ainda com mais atenção e reparou que ela se encontrava a desenhar as pessoas que já lá não estavam. Como se tivesse tirado uma foto naquele momento e a estivesse a colocar no papel. Ela encontrava-se neste momento a desenhar-se a ela própria e à árvore onde estava. Foi aí que Shadow estagnou. Ela desenhou-o a ele, em cima da árvore espreitando o desenho. Ela riu baixinho. Shadow continuou a olhar espantado. _

_Por fim decidiu saltar. _

_- Estava a ver que não. – disse ela descontraidamente. _

_- Posso saber como é que me viste? – disse Shadow friamente. _

_- Com os olhos ora essa. – retorquiu ela não retirando o olhar do desenho. _

_- Normalmente. Eu quero dizer é que como sabias que eu aqui estava. – disse ele reformulando a pergunta._

_- Ora essa. Vi-te. – respondeu ela._

_- Tu estás a gozar comigo? – disse Shadow quase cuspindo as palavras._

_- Não. – disse ela calmamente. – Estou a responder às tuas perguntas. E dá-te por contente por estar a responder. Não costumo falar com estranhos. _

_Shadow olhou para ela impacientando-se. Normalmente quando queria assustar as pessoas usava o seu olhar. Os seus olhos vermelhos costumavam resultar bastante bem. _

_- E posso saber porque não olhas para as pessoas quando estás a falar com elas? _

_- Tenho problemas, com o meu olhar. Tal como tu. – retorquiu mais uma vez sem sequer olhar para ele. _

_- Eu não tenho problemas. Eu estou a olhar para ti! – Shadow estava a chegar aos limites. _

_- Estás a fazer isso porque estás a tentar intimidar-me. – voltou ela a falar. _

_Shadow engoliu em seco. Ela estava certa. _

_- Não tenho culpa que os meus olhos sejam especiais. – disse ele amargamente. _

_Então a ouriça olhou para ele e Shadow congelou. Os olhos dela eram… Eram carmesim, quase vermelhos como os dele. _

_- Vejam só quem ficou intimidado. – disse ela sorrindo e desviando de novo o olhar para o seu desenho. _

_- Os teus olhos.. São como os meus.. – Só podia haver um explicação… - Tu também és uma Ultimate Life Form? _

_- Sou uma quê ?! – disse ela voltando a olhar para ele incrédula. _

_- Nada esquece… - retorquiu Shadow virando as costas. _

_- Não, eu não sou como tu Shadow. – disse ela. _

_Ele virou-se automaticamente. _

_- Como é que sabes o meu nome? – perguntou. _

_- Digamos que qualquer pessoa minimamente atenta sabe a história da ARK. Tendo em consideração que íamos morrer todos. – disse ela erguendo uma sobrencelha. _

_Ela estava a começar a irritá-lo. Tinha resposta para tudo. E mais do que tudo. Ela parecia estar a ignorá-lo. Normalmente as pessoas não ignoravam Shadow. Estavam sempre a olhar para ele. Agora que finalmente estava a ser ignorado, não estava a gostar. Shadow começava a pensar se havia algo de errado com ele. _

_Então a ouriça começou a cantarolar um canção._

' _Porque eu só quero quem, _

_quem eu nunca vi, _

_porque eu só quero quem, _

_quem não conheci, _

_porque eu só quero quem.. _

_Quem eu nunca vi …' _

_Aquela canção ilustrava muito bem aquilo que ele estava a sentir. Ele queria ir embora, deixar ali aquela estranha. Mas por outro lado queria conhecer mais sobre aquela caricata personagem. _

_- Então e posso saber porque tens assim os olhos? – perguntou. _

_- Porque te haveria de dizer? – continuou ela. _

_- Não tens de dizer. Apenas estou curioso. – Shadow estava a tentar ser um pouco mais gentil para variar. _

_- Nasci assim. – 'Bom pelo menos fez efeito.' Pensou Shadow, no entanto a resposta não lhe agradou. _

_- Isso é estranho. Nunca vi ninguém além de mim com os olhos assim. _

_- Pois, então somos dois estranhos. – disse ela com um ar pensativo._

_Shadow revirou os olhos. _

_- Vens aqui muitas vezes? – Shadow estava a começar a pensar que soava um pouco desesperado. Só lhe fazia perguntas._

_- Primeira vez que cá venho. Aliás eu nunca aqui estive. Também devo ficar por pouco tempo… _

_- Ai sim? _

_- Sim. Eu ando por aí a viajar pelo mundo. – continuou ela._

_- Para quê? _

_- Conhecer novos locais e claro desenhá-los! – disse ela sorrindo para a folha de papel. _

_- Uau deve dar trabalho, desenhar assim tão detalhadamente. -disse ele espreitando a folha de papel. _

_- Nem por isso. – ela olhou para ele. – Eu tenho memória fotográfica. Diz um sítio que eu desenho-to. _

_- Qualquer um? – disse ele. Não estava a acreditar em nada do que ela dizia. Provavelmente só estava a tentar impressioná-lo. _

_- Sim qualquer um. – disse ela esboçando um sorriso. _

_O sorriso apanhou Shadow fora de guarda e incrivelmente os seus cantos da boca subiram fazendo com que este sorrisse. Shadow não costumava sorrir assim tanto. No entanto o sorriso dela desencadeou outro sorriso nele._

_- Já sei. Emerald Bay. O local do cais. – disse ele. Não era difícil mas cada marco que lá se encontrava tinha um padrão diferente. _

_- Ahahah. – disse ela rindo. O seu riso era claro com a água e fez o estômago de Shadow encolher-se com uma sensação estranha. _

_De seguida retirou uma folha nova e começou a desenhar. Shadow sentou-se ao lado dela observando. Os seus movimentos eram decididos e começava tudo a ganhar forma. Shadow conseguiu ver algo incrivel. Como a partir do nada se podia construir um novo mundo. Como ele, depois de Maria. Agora tinha amigos. A partir do nada tinha-se recontruido. Quando Shadow olhou de novo ficou chocado ao ver a forma do cais, o mar enroladondo-se em ondas enormes, via-se também a praia e os oito marcos estavam já desenhados. Shadow tinha de admitir que estava admirado. No entanto agora vinha a parte mais difícil. O primeiro marco. _

_- Pontos. Riscas. Padrão de ondas. Símbolos célticos. Floridos. Espirais. Folhas de videiras. E… _

_- Eu sabia! – disse Shadow vitorioso. _

_- Estava a gozar contigo! Ahahah. Tem vários símbolos em língua echidna! _

_- Hmpf. – foi tudo o que Shadow disse cruzando os seus braços sobre o peito. _

_- Não gostas mesmo nada de perder. – disse ela quando acabou de desenhar os símbolos echidnas detalhadamente no último marco. _

_De seguida rasgou a folha e entregou-a a Shadow. _

_Shadow olhou para ela perplexo. _

_- Eu já tenho vários desenhos do cais. Podes ficar com ele. – nisto levantou-se. – Bem eu tenho de ir andando. Até um dia. – Acenou e foi-se embora. _

_- Mas… - foi tudo o que Shadow disse. _

_Era sem dúvida uma rapariga estranha, pensou ele. De seguida abriu o desenho e ficou parvo quando sentado em cima do último marco viu-se a ele próprio com um olhar perdido no mar. O problema é que ele tinha lá estado e tinha-se sentado naquele mesmo marco. Ela devia ter lá estado e tê-lo visto. _

_Aquela rapariga estava a dar-lhe volta à cabeça e por isso decidiu ir correr para outro lado qualquer. _

_O mais certo era nem vê-la outra vez. E nem sequer sabia o seu nome! Tinha-se esquecido completamente. Mas então lembrou-se que os artistas assinam sempre as suas obras e ali estava: May._

_III – Começando a sentir. _

_Passara-se dois dias depois do encontro com aquela estranha. __**Dois dias. **__Dois dias que tinham sido um inferno. Shadow não era capaz de deixar de pensar nela. Nos seus olhos tão parecidos com os seus, na sua forma de responder, no seu cabelo e na sua perspectiva de vida. E depois claro, havia o desenho. O desenho que agora viajava sempre com ele entalado numa das suas braceletes douradas. Ele no cais, sentado no 8º marco com símbolos echidnas. Ela tinha-o visto lá. Só podia. Mas isso era muito estranho pois através dos seus sentidos 'extras' conseguia sempre detectar quem se encontrava à sua volta. Simplesmente não fazia sentido e , aliás, nada sobre aquela pessoa fazia sentido. _

_Shadow deu por si a rever a sua conversa inúmeras vezes numa tentativa de decifrar as suas respostas tão vagas. Simplemente a tentar encontrar um significado oculto. Mas sem sucesso. _

_Depois, claro ainda existia aquela misteriosa Caos Force que parecia flutuar por todo o lado, e ele não conseguia descobrir nada. Só podia haver uma explicação ela estava a deslocar-se e isso só podia significar que era um ser vivo que possuía tamanho poder dentro dele. Tal como Shadow que possuia alguma dentro do seu organismo. Mas, para além de todas estas suposições não lhe restava mais nada. _

_Mais uma vez Shadow deu por si a entrar no malfadado Clube Rouge, eram já 7 da manhã. Já não se ouvia qualquer tipo de música até porque era uma terça feira e as pessoas não podiam ficar até tão tarde. Passou pelas portas e olhou em seu redor. Mighty contava o dinheiro, os barmens limpavam o balcão enquanto que as empregadas limpavam as mesas e o Clube inteiro de alto a baixo, já Vector guardava meticulosamente os seus CD's e arrumava a sua cabine. Mas havia algo a mais. Os olhos de Shadow deslizaram para as mesas e fixaram-se numa mesa pequena no canto, junto às portas que davam para a casa de banho. Os seus olhos abriram-se em surpresa. Lá encontrou Rouge a falar com uma estranha ouriça loira, que tinha um bloco de desenho e apontava as indicações que Rouge lhe fornecia. Era May._

_Shadow congelou, aquilo era deveras inesperado. O que é que ela estava ali a fazer? Shadow dirigiu-se a elas. Rouge olhou para ele mas May não deviou os olhos do desenho. Era o Clube, via-se o bar, um pequeno vislumbre da pista de dança e alguns clientes sentados na mesa. Mighty tinha uma garrafa no ar, era exactamente como numa fotografia, mas a carvão. _

_- Bom dia. – disse Shadow na sua voz baixa. _

_- Bom dia. – respondeu Rouge. _

_- Bom dia. – disse May sem prestar muita atenção. Estava a desenhar os olhos de uma das empregadas. Estava concentrada em desenhar as suas pestanas meticulosamente. _

_- Então vemo-nos de novo hein? – disse Shadow não gostando de ser ignorado. _

_May ergueu lentamente os olhos e encontrou os de Shadow. _

_- Ah olá! Não reconheci a tua voz! – disse ela. _

_- Conhecem-se? – perguntou Rouge levantando as suas sobrencelhas. _

_- Encontrei-a no parque. – disse Shadow esboçando um ligeiro sorriso. _

_Rouge abriu os olhos ainda mais. O Shadow a sorrir? Ainda para mais por uma coisa tão banal… ' Isto pode ser interessante.' Pensou ela. _

_- Eu é que te encontrei. – disse ela resmundando. Shadow olhou para ela erguendo uma sobrencelha. _

_- Encontámo-nos um ao outro. – corrigiu. _

_Rouge estava a gostar muito daquilo. Mesmo muito. _

_- Pedi à May que fizesse uma tela gigante com o desenho do bar. Vou pendurá-la nesta parede. – disse ela apontando para a parede atrás. _

_- De certeza que vai ficar muito interessante. – conclui Shadow. _

_Estava a tentar ser um pouco simpático. No entanto não entendia razão. Normalmente ele não sentia a necessidade de ser assim. _

_- Bom queres tomar alguma coisa Shadow? – sugeriu Rouge. _

_- Pode ser um café. – respondeu ele sentando-se à mesa observando com curiosidade o desenho._

_- Eu vou tratar disso. – Rouge levantou-se deixando-os a sós. _

_Foi aí que Shadow sentiu. Sentiu uma Chaos Force poderosíssima. E vinha de May. ' Não… É ela!!' Shadow estava horrorizado. Como era possível nunca ter reparado nisso? Era uma força destrutiva. Então olhou para a cara dela. Ela estava concentrada. Por isso é que ele a conseguia sentir tão bem. _

_Shadow levantou-se e foi como um zombie ter com Rouge._

_- O que se passa querido? – disse ela piscando-lhe o olho, mas logo parou ao ver o olhar vazio de Shadow. _

_- É ela Rouge… _

_- É ela o quê? _

_- A Caos Force… - disse ele por debaixo da sua respiração. Ele tinha de lhe tirar aquele poder, de alguma forma. Mas ele não queria. Ela podia sofrer. _

_May dirigiu-se até eles com o bloco na mão. Shadow já não sentia outra vez aquela energia. Mas se ele a tivesse, ele podia ser indestrutível, ser a verdadeira Ultimate Life Form! _

_- Bom Rouge eu tenho de ir. Depois digo-te qualquer coisa quando acabar. _

_- Claro querida. – respondeu Rouge sorrindo vagamente. _

_Shadow ficou consumido pela ganância. Ele tinha de ter aquele poder. _

_- Então May… - disse ele num tom gélido. – Onde foste buscar esse Caos Force todo?_

_May abriu os olhos horrorizada e olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Shadow. Shadow quando viu o seu olhar ficou com nojo dele próprio. Ele tinha-a assustado. Ele era desprezível… _

_- Vocês… - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. De repente apenas se viu um enorme clarão de luz ofuscante e May já lá não estava. _

_- Ela pode fazer um Caos Control sem nenhuma esmeralda?! – perguntou Shadow incrédulo. _

_- Boa Shadow! Muito inteligente. – disse Rouge. – Acho que vou ficar sem o meu desenho!!_

_- Eu consigo seguir o rasto de energia. Eu vou buscá-la. – disse isto enquanto tirava uma esmeralda vermelha. _

_- Shadow espera! – no entanto era tarde de mais um clarão de luz ofuscante quase cegou Rouge e Shadow desapareceu. – BOLAS!_

_May apareceu numa pequena floresta e sentou-se numa rocha respirando pesadamente. No entanto Shadow não tardou a aparecer. _

_- O que é que tu queres? – perguntou ela coléricamente. _

_- Eu preciso da tua energia. _

_- Tu o quê? - perguntou May. _

_- Eu preciso dela. _

_- E porque te haveria de a dar? _

_- Porque de certeza que tu não a queres e assim ficávamos ambos a ganhar. Além disso, desconfio que a saibas usar. – disse Shadow tentando manter a sua cara composta. Estava-lhe a custar dizer aquilo, mais do que alguma vez pensara que pudesse custar. Ele __não queria__ magoá-la._

_- Tu não sabes NADA de mim para estares a fazer essas suposições. – respondeu ela. _

_Era verdade. Ele estava só a adivinhar e se ela sabia fazer um Caos Control era provável que ela conseguisse fazer outras coisas. _

_- May, eu preciso. _

_- Para quê? – respondeu ela um pouco mais calma. _

_- Para derrotar certas coisas, e certas pessoas. – disse ele pensando em Eggman e noutros seres que por aí rondavam segundo o governo. _

_- E é isso então, queres arrancar-mo de mim? Sim, porque eu SEI que não vai ser nada agradável!_

_Ela sabia. Então ela sabia que ela teria de sofrer. _

_- Olha eu tenho um função está bem. Eu sirvo para isso! É para isso que eu fui criado. – respondeu ele convictamente. _

_May riu na cara dele. _

_- És tão ingénuo. Diz-me lá tu não pensas? Sentes? Tu não és capaz de chorar? E de rir? – perguntou ela. _

_- Onde é que queres chegar? – perguntou ele confuso. Aquilo não estava a fazer sentido._

_- Tu não achas que se tu apenas tivesses uma função seria LÓGICO não seres capaz de ter tais capaciades SEU IDIOTA?! – respondeu ela abanando a cabeça. _

_Aquelas palavras atingiram Shadow em cheio. Ela tinha razão. Se alguém quisesse um servo teria-o criado sem essas faculdades. _

_- Tu foste criado, pela mesma razão que todos nós nascemos. Para viver. – disse ela. – E não para existir. Que é aquilo que tu fazes. _

_Shadow tinha de tirar aquelas palavras da cabeça e então respondeu a única coisa que era capaz de dizer:_

_- Eu tenho um destino: cumprir a minha função. _

_- Se o destino existe, então eu vejo perfeitamente o teu. Tu vais ser.. não tu és um MONSTRO. _

_Shadow olhou para ela incrédulo. Aquilo era tudo o que ele estava a tentar não ser! Ele estava a tentar salvar a humanidade!! Ele não era um monstro. No entanto um frase uma vez dita pelo seu criador ressoou na sua cabeça. ' Os fins não justificam os meios… ' Shadow então percebeu. Ele estava a pensar apenas no seu fim. Ele não estava a prestar atenção áquilo que estava a ser implicado. Ele olhou para May para se tentar justificar, mas um enorme clarão de luz apanhou-o desprevenido e May desapareceu._

_- Óptimo!! – gritou Shadow. – Estúpido, estúpido… Olha o que fizeste?!_

_Ele então caiu por terra._

' _Não interessa o que faça. Não importa. Eu sou um monstro.' _

_Shadow cobriu a sua cara com as mãos e começou a chorar. Pela primeira vez na sua vida Shadow estava a chorar. A sua única razão de viver fora a sua função, mas agora ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Na sua ânsia de provar que estava certo tinha arruinado tudo. Ainda por cima uma pessoa pela qual ele tinha um carinho especial. _

_Shadow procurou a sua bracelete e retirou de dentro dela o desenho. Ficou a olhar para ele durante um longo bocado deixando as suas lágrimas cair descontroladas pela sua face. _

_Enquanto analisava meticulosamente o desenho ele sentiu algo. Algo muito mau. A Caos Force que outrora conseguia sentir por todo o lado tinha desaparecido. _

_Ele então sabia. Ele sabia que algo não estava bem. _

_- May…_

_VI – Armadilha_

_Shadow sentiu o horror a apoderar-se dele. May tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Devido às circunstâncias decidiu fazer um Caos Control para o Clube Rouge no entanto não foi parar ao sítio esperado. Em vez disso foi parar a um sítio muito familiar, e a uma cápsula muito, muito familiar. _

_Ele estava na ARK. E estava nas cápsulas resistentes a Caos Force. _

_Shadow olhou em seu redor e viu May numa cápsula ao lado a desenhar frenéticamente. _

_- May? – o som não saía da cápsula. _

_Ele então tentou captar a atenção dela mas parecia não estar a resultar. May apenas continuava a desenhar. _

_Shadow olhou em volta. ' Pois um sítio novo tem de ser desenhado.' Pensou ele. Aquilo ia ser uma longa espera…_

_Entretanto na Terra… _

_Todos estavam reunidos em casa de Amy._

_- E é isso. Eu acho que aconteceu algo à May e ao Shadow. Vocês têm de me ajudar!! – disse Rouge em desespero. _

_- Calma Rouge. Nós ajuda-mos. – respondeu Silver com um sorriso._

_- Mas temos um problema. – disse a sempre prática Blaze._

_Os olhos de Rouge baixaram. _

_- Não sabemos onde eles estão… - disse Sonic em voz baixa. _

_E todos ficaram sérios. _

_Apenas Tails e Silver pareciam estar menos desanimados. _

_- Calma. Pode haver uma maneira de os localizar… - disse Tails e todos olharam para ele esperançosos. _

_Na ARK…_

_May finalmente olhou em seu redor e então ficou abismada quando viu Shadow ao seu lado enjaulado a olhar para ela intensamente. _

_May olhou para ele também. Por um momentos fixaram os olhos um no outro. Shadow sentiu uma corrente eléctrica percorrer o seu corpo. Ele tinha de os tirar dali. _

_No entanto foi May que se começou a mexer de um lado para o outro no curto espaço da cápsula. Parecia estar a pensar. _

_De repente o seu olhar iluminou-se. Shadow observou atentamente. Abriu o seu bloco e rasgou uma folha de papel. De seguida tentou fazê-la passar pelo rebordo da cápsula. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas a folha passou. Ela sorriu e fez com que a face da folha percorresse a extremidade da cápsula colada ao chão, de seguida fez força para cima e conseguiu com que a cápsula subisse e nisto colocou o seu caderno fazendo de apoio. Assim rebolou para fora. _

_Shadow olhou para ela. Muito esperta. Mas ele não estava à espera daquilo. Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, ela dirigiu-se à sua cápsula e libertou-o. Shadow olhou para ela tentando entender o que ela estava a pensar, mas ela nada disse. Em vez disso virou costas e dirigiu-se para uma porta. _

_- May! – gritou Shadow seguindo-a. – May espera._

_May virou-se para trás._

_- Olha eu já fiz o meu dever cívico está bem? – disse ela num tom frio. _

_Shadow aproximou-se e tocou-lhe no ombro. A primeira vez que lhe tocou. Então mais uma vez uma corrente eléctrica passou por ele. _

_- Desculpa. Fui um idiota. Eu não quero tirar-te a energia. – disse ele seriamente. _

_Ela olhou para ele de alto a baixo. _

_- Porquê essa súbita desistência?_

_- Porque descobri que os fins não justificam os meios. Eu quero salvar a humanidade mas… __Não quero magoar-te. __– Shadow aguardou pela resposta dela. _

_- Trato disso mais tarde. – disse ela. – Fazes idéia de onde nos encontramos?_

_- Sim. – respondeu. – Estamos na Space Colony ARK. Foi aqui que fui criado. _

_- E, quem nos aprisionou cá? E sobretudo… como?_

_- Desconfio de quem seja… _

_De repente ouviu-se um riso maquiavélico por trás deles…_

_Na Terra… _

_- Eles estão na ARK! – disse Tails. _

_- Como conseguiste Tails? – perguntou Sonic._

_- Digamos que o Ultimate Life Form deixa uma espécie de marca por onde passa… - disse Tails sorrindo. _

_- Bom, então estamos à espera de quê? – disse Amy. _

_- Exacto! – continuou Silver. – Tails e uma nave espacial, não se arranja?_

_- Tenho o melhorado ciclone. Cabemos todos. – disse Tails sorrindo e dirigiram-se para a oficina de Tails._

_Na ARK … _

_- Eggman… - disse Shadow virando-se para trás. _

_Eggman ignorou-o. Shadow não gostou. Estava a começar a tornar-se um hábito._

_- Eu devia saber que a filha de uns cientistas tão inteligentes com toda a certeza iria sair das cápsulas facilmente. _

_Shadow olhou para May e de seguida para Eggman outra vez. Ele não sabia mesmo nada sobre May._

_- O que é que você sabe dos meus pais?_

_- Eu sei tudo minha querida. Aliás foi bastante debatido nos noticiários à 10 anos atrás… _

_Eggman sorriu maquiavélicamente ao ver o olhar ferido que May exibia. _

_- Eles deviam saber que experiências com as esmeraldas do caos são perigosas… E CABUM!! Ahahahah. Os teus pais morreram mas não sei bem como tu absorves-te o poder da explosão não foi?_

_- Isso não interessa. _

_- Interessa sim minha querida. Porque eu vou tirar-te esse poder. – continuou ele. _

_- Por cima do meu cadáver. – disse Shadow colocando-se à frente de May. _

_- Oh, vejam só… O meu ex-empregado do mês… Shadow the hedgehog… Bom tu é que sabes. Metal Shadow! Metal Sonic e Metal Silver venham queridos!!_

_De repente aparecem as cópias de Silver, Shadow e Sonic mas em versão robô._

_- Seu crápula! – rosnou Shadow. _

_- Então May como vai ser? Ah, sim podem começar a atacar!! – Os três robôs dirigem-se a Shadow e envolvem-se numa luta. _

_- Vai doer muito?_

_- Eu prometo que farei com que doa o menos possível. E além disso, eu sei que queres ser normal. É possível, acredita. – disse Eggman sorrindo. _

_- May, não acredites nele! – gritou Shadow enquanto por pouco escapava de Spin Dash de Metal Sonic. _

_May olhou para Shadow. _

_- Se eu for, dizes para eles pararem? – perguntou May. _

_- Claro. – disse Eggman falsamente. _

_- Muito bem. Eu vou. _

_- Metals! Prendam-no! – Os Metals empurram Shadow para uma cápsula. _

_- Muito bem. – May seguiu atrás de Eggman entrando por uma porta de aço. _

_- Oh bolas. – resmungou Shadow. _

_Ele sabia que Eggman não se ia preocupar se ela ia-se magoar, ou sequer se ela morria no processo! Shadow começou a sentir um aura de ódio a flutuar à sua volta. A imagem de May sem vida passava-lhe pela cabeça e depois a imagem da própria Maria também. E surpreendentemente, ele viu as duas fundidas numa. Shadow definitivamente sentia algo por May… _

_Mas ele não podia fazer nada. Ele estava preso. _

_Pela primeira vez o Ultimate Life Form sentiu-se __**inútil**__. _

_VII – Surpresa_

_Shadow estava a ficar impaciente. Ele tinha de sair dali. Metal Sonic, Silver e Shadow olharam para ele e riam contentes. _

_No entanto ouviu-se o estrondo. O coração de Shadow pareceu parar. Teria sido May? _

_Mas não. Shadow olhou para a direcção de onde o som tinha vindo e viu todos os seus amigos a correr até ele. Shadow suspirou de alívio. Silver através dos seus poderes tirou a cápsula de cima dele. _

_- Então pah? Retiro espiritual? – disse Sonic brincando. _

_- Shadow! Eu disse para esperares. – disse Rouge gritando irritada. – É suposto ser-mos uma equipa. _

_- Como se fosse possível, o Shadow a trabalhar numa equipa… - resmungou Knukles. _

_- Importam de se calar?! – gritou Shadow irritado. – O Eggman tem a May e vai tirar-lhe a energia. Além disso… temos problema maiores. _

_Nisto todos olharam para os Metals. _

_- Então é assim que eu fico de trás! – disse Silver olhando para a sua cópia. _

_No entanto os Metals não estavam para falar. _

_- Aviso intrusos. Eliminar ameaças primordiais: Silver, Sonic e Shadow. – repetiram os três em unissono. _

_- Eu assim estou-me a sentir um pouco aparte! – disse Blaze enquanto lançou várias bolas de fogo contra Metal Silver. _

_No entanto este utilizou os seus poderes e atirou-a contra uma parede. _

_- Só gostava de saber como é que o Eggman copiou os poderes de Silver… - perguntou Amy. _

_- Eu tenho uma teoria acerca disso! – respondeu Tails desviando-se de um Spin Dash de Metal Sonic. _

_- O que é? – perguntou Sonic enquanto dava um Spin Dash na sua cópia. _

_- Eu acho que ele copiou o vosso ADN!! É muito simples se virmos bem! Basta um pêlo… - retorquiu Tails. _

_- Copiar o meu ADN?! – disse Shadow furioso. – Eu. Sou. Único! _

_E nisto deu um enorme murro na sua prórpia cópia. _

_- Meu! Eles são rápidos e fortes. – disse Knukles arfando. _

_- Tive uma idéia pessoal! – disse Cream que voava acima da zona de combate. – Se nós nos juntarmos em grupos teremos mais efeito! _

_- Muito bem Cream! – respondeu Blaze que nesse momento deu as mãos a Rouge que fez o seu clássico pontapé ao mesmo tempo que Blaze nas suas costas lançava várias bolas de fogo debilitando bastante Metal Shadow. _

_Assim todos começaram a trabalhar em grupos. Sonic e Shadow fizeram um duplo Spin Dash e acabaram com Metal Sonic no momento. Silver aliou-se a Knukles para tentar combater o seu cópia. _

_Entretanto no laboratório … _

_May observava o equipamento de Eggman. _

_- Tem aqui muito equipamento… - disse ela. _

_- Claro. Sou um cientista dos mais inteligentes e criativos. – disse ele sorrindo. _

_- Infelizmente reconheço este equipamento. Era dos meus pais.. – disse ela. _

_- Fiz um pouco de reciclagem. – respondeu Eggman sorrindo. _

_- Dr. Eggman, que tipo de poderes é que acha que eu tenho? – perguntou ela, enquanto Eggman se encontrava de costas. _

_- Não sei bem. Mas devem ser bastante destrutivos… - continuou Eggman. _

_May simplesmente riu._

_- Dr. Eu acho que cometeu um erro… _

_Eggman virou-se. _

_- Ai sim? E qual foi?_

_- Vocês espera mesmo que após 10 anos eu não saiba quais são os meus poderes?!_

_- O que é que tu queres dizer com isso? – Então fez-se luz na sua cabeça. – Oh não! Tu não te atreverias. Tu também podes sair magoada. _

_- Eu não gosto de plágio. E tudo o que aqui está não é seu! – disse ela reflectindo naquilo que vai fazer. _

_- May… _

_- Chaoooosssss BLAST!!! – Eggman ainda conseguiu carregar num botão para se ejectar mas ainda foi atingido pela enorme explosão de pura energia. _

_Cá fora todos ouviram um enorme estrondo. _

_- Meu Deus! Tanta energia! – disse Sonic sentindo. _

_De repente a porta explodiu e junto com ela veio um corpo disparado. _

_- May! – gritou Shadow enquanto se dirigia para o sítio onde esta estava. _

_Todos ficaram chocados. E dirigiram-se para o local. _

_- May! May acorda. – disse Shadow pegando-lhe ao colo. – Oh bolas isto é tudo culpa minha. _

_Shadow estava a sentir o pior sentimento de culpa possível. Tal e qual como quando deixara Maria morrer. _

_De repente Shadow começou a sentir a energia de May a extinguir-se à medida que esta deixava de respirar. _

_- Ela não está a respirar! – gritou Knukles. _

_- Oh meu Deus! – disse Cream. Amy pegou nela e levou-a para fora dali. _

_- Oh não… - Shadow mal conseguia falar. _

_- Shadow.. desculpa. – disse Rouge abandonando o local sem poder olhar para o corpo inanimado de May. _

_- Não. Desta. Vez. – Shadow colocou May no chão e agachou-se sobre ela, no que parecia que lhe ia dar um beijo. Os seus lábios tocaram-se mas não se estavam a beijar. Ele estava a fazer respiração boca a boca. Nisto começou a fazer as compressões, enquanto os rapazes apenas observavam o olhar desesperado de Shadow. _

_- Vá lá!! – ele continuava. _

_- Shadow eu acho que já não dá. – disse Knuckles pesaroso. _

_- Tu fizeste tudo aquilo que pudeste. Deixa estar. – continuou Sonic. _

_Todos abandonaram o corpo sem vida de May incapazes de continuar a olhar no entanto Shadow continuou enquanto deixava que as suas lágrimas caissem no rosto inanimado de May. _

' _Oh por tudo o que é mais sagrado!! Outra vez não!' Shadow deixava que o desespero gritasse na sua cabeça. ' Por favor só desta vez.' _

_Então quando Shadow estava capaz de desistir, o coração de May recomeçou a bater e ela arfou, num desespero por oxigénio. _

_- May!! – gritou Shadow. _

_Todos se viraram e correram para o local. _

_- Ela precisa de ir para o hospital. – disse Knuckles. – O mais rapidamente possível. _

_Sonic colocou a mão no ombro de Shadow._

_- Tu conseguiste. – Shadow sorriu. _

_- Deixem isso comigo. _

_Então Shadow tomou-a nos braços e pegou na sua esmeralda vermelha. _

_- Chaos Control! – e num clarão de luz, tanto Shadow como May desapareceram. _

_O resto preparou-se para ir embora quando Amy gritou que esperassem. _

_Todos olharam para trás e viram-na a pegar num bloco de folhas. Os desenhos de May._

_- Ah sim! O desenho do meu Clube! – disse Rouge gritando._

_Todos olharam para ela. _

_- O que foi? É algo muito importante!_

_VII – Segunda oportunidade_

_May acordou devagar enquanto tentava abrir os olhos. Sentia os músculos todos dormentes, como se estivesse… Anestesiada?! Ela olhou em volta e apenas via branco. Paredes brancas, chão branco, a cama branca. Aquilo parecia uma das suas folhas de papel. Olhou à volta à procura de um pouco de cor. E encontrou. Num canto da sala estava um ouriço preto com riscas vermelhas a dormir sentado num cadeirão… branco. May sorriu. Ele era deveras muito estranho. De repente as lembranças dos acontecimentos anteriores assaltaram-lhe a memória. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ouvir a voz de Shadow a gritar em desespero. May tentou virar-se mas o seu corpo ainda não lhe respondia muito bem e com isto derrubou uma jarra que estava em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira. Shadow com isto acordou. _

_- Ups! – disse May baixando-se para apanhar os cacos, no entanto Shadow fê-lo primeiro e deitou-os no lixo. _

_Nisto sentou-se ao lado dela. _

_- Umm… Então como te sentes? – perguntou ele. _

_- Um bocado tonta. – confessou ela. – Há quanto tempo…_

_- Três dias. – respondeu. – Estavamos a começar a pensar que não ias acordar. _

_- Oh bem… Eu sou um tanto ou quanto dorminhoca. – disse ela esboçando um sorriso. _

_Ele sorriu também. _

_- Do que é que te lembras?_

_- Lembro-me basicamente tudo. Lembro-me que senti uma grande dor, e que fui contra a porta. Depois lembro-me de te ouvir a gritar e depois tudo ficou negro… _

_- Estava a ver que morrias. - disse ele seriamente. _

_- Também eu. Tu estavas um tanto ou quanto desesperado… - disse ela baixinho. _

_- Pudera. Tu ias morrendo por __**minha culpa**__._

_- Eu também não tenho algumas culpas. Eu chamei-te de monstro. – disse ela corando de embaraço. _

_- Nada que não seja verdadeiro. – ele olhou para longe. _

_- Não! Tu não digas isso! – disse ela decidida. – Tu não és nenhum monstro! Tu és exactamente o contrário. Tu ajudas as pessoas. _

_Ela deu-lhe mão. _

_Shadow olhou para os olhos dela. _

_- É isso mesmo que achas? _

_- Bom quer dizer… Ás vezes deixas-te levar um pouco, mas defeitos toda a gente tem não é? – disse ela sorrindo. _

_- Eu não devia ter defeitos. – continuou ele. _

_- Shadow… - disse ela sorrindo. – Foste criado por um com defeitos claro que também tinhas de ter falhas. _

_Shadow olhou ainda mais fundo para os seus olhos carmesim. _

_- Aliás. Acho que ser perfeito é um defeito. – disse ela pensativa. _

_Shadow reflectiu nisso também. Ela tinha razão. Só depois quando baixou o olhar percebeu que ainda estavam de mão dada e corou. _

_- Então, agora vais seguir viagem. Quer dizer, já estás bem… - disse ele penosamente. _

_- Talvez. Claro que tenho de acabar a tela da Rouge… _

_- Pois. É pena. – Shadow deu um estalo nele próprio mentalmente e corou abruptamente._

_- Ah e também coras. – disse ela sorrindo. O que fez com ele corasse ainda mais. – Vês. Mais um sinal que foste feito exactamente para viveres como nós. Tu não queres que eu vá? – perguntou ela simplesmente. _

_Shadow não sabia o que responder. Ele queria dizer sim, mas… ele sentia que ia fazer figura de idiota. _

_- Sabes, que foi quando ouvi a tua voz assim tão desesperada que decidi.._

_- Decidis-te o quê? – perguntou Shadow curioso. _

_- Que não queria morrer. _

_Shadow olhou para ela chocado. Aquilo parecia uma… declaração?! Mas Shadow sentiu que o seu coração inchou ao ouvir aquilo. Ele era importante para ela. Então encheu-se de coragem e disse:_

_- Eu não ia gostar que te fosses embora. Exactamente pelo mesmo motivo que não queria que morresses. Porque sou egoísta. – disse ele baixando os olhos. – Porque te quero perto de mim. Porque me fazes falta. _

_May sorriu. E com um dedo puxou o queixo afilado de Shadow para cima até que os seus olhos se encontraram. _

_- Eu também não ia gostar de ficar longe de ti. Então, queres que eu fique? _

_Shadow percebeu. Era como uma declaração, ou um gostas de mim? Camuflado. _

_- Sim. – respondeu Shadow firmemente. _

_Então o sorriso de May cresceu e os dois aproximaram-se as suas faces. _

_Shadow só conseguia ver os olhos de May. Uns olhos muito iguais aos seus. Então por fim os seus lábios tocaram-se. Não pela primeira vez. E mergulharam num beijo profundo, enquanto as suas línguas dançavam uma dança estranha e exótica e os seus lábios moviam-se sincronizadamente. _

_O primeiro beijo de Shadow. O primeiro de muitos sem dúvida. Agora que Shadow descobrira, onde pertencia. _

**Espero que tenham gostado e bem… Queria assim uns reviews se não fosse pedir muito. **

**Fiquem bem**

**Peace ^^**


End file.
